1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for transferring the disabled in such an occasion when the disabled or aged people is to be transferred from a bed to a wheel chair, or from a wheel chair to an automobile and so forth. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for transferring the disabled, which requires less power for operation so that a lady or child can operate to transfer the disabled.
2. Description of the Background Art
Nowadays, population who are handicapped or significantly aged and are not capable of standing or walking by themselves, is increasing according to extension of human life and development of medical technologies. Some heavily disabled require assistance of a nurse or helper in such an occasion that the disabled is to be shifted from a bed to a wheel chair or from wheel chair to an automobile. In many cases, such severely disabled are not capable to stand by themselves. Therefore, in order to transfer such disabled, substantial power is required for the nurse or helper assisting him. Difficulty is often encountered in transferring such severely disabled because full of his weight may be loaded to the assistant, such as nurse or helper, when he is to be transferred. The disabled and aged people set forth above will be hereafter referred to as "patient", through out the disclosure.
In order to assist transferring of the patient, it is one of conventional technology to transfer the patient to lift the patient by a hoisting mechanism which has a belt or canvas to suspend the body of the patient. Such lifting mechanism is relatively large and expensive. Furthermore, mechanism is generally stationarily facilitated and cannot be carried, the area to use such mechanism is substantially limited. In addition, in such hoisting mechanism, the belt is usually weared at the hip or back of the patient, removable of the belt at the transferred position becomes difficult in some occasion, for example when the patient is to be transferred from the wheel chair to a chamber pot.
Another the patient transferring technology which has conventionally been used, is a scooping mechanism which scoop up the patient by inserting a scoop under the body of the patient. Such scooping mechanism is hardly used for transferring the patient in the wheel chair.
Because of such defects in the conventional art, assisting for the patient in transferring him from one position to the other position is done manually. This is substantially hard work and requires substantial power to support the patient and to transfer him from the desired position. As set forth, many of the assistants, such as nurses or helpers, face difficulty in working for transferring the patient.